


Things We Lost in the Fire

by Reah22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, Freeform AU, I basically tried to fit in as many bingo prompts as possible, JayTimBINGO2019, M/M, More tags to be added, Resurrection, Wingfic, no capes AU, probably, there's no solid rules here folks it's okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reah22/pseuds/Reah22
Summary: Two years ago, Tim walked out on Jason.Two years ago, Jason died--murdered at the hands of the Joker.But now Jason's back... even if he doesn't know he's Jason. Even ifTimdoesn't know he's Jason.





	Things We Lost in the Fire

Tim stared down at the body laying in the nest below him. As he watched, Jason frowned in his sleep, muttering unhappily as his wings fluttered. Tim had to look away before he lost all of his resolve.

Jason wouldn’t understand today. He might--probably would--hate him. It was necessary, though. Tim had to leave, had to keep Jason safe. Even if he hurt both himself and Jason in the process.

Without another glance back, Tim turned and left the small house he and Jason had made their own. Every bone in his body screamed to turn back, to turn around, that he was breaking every promise he ever made his mate--but he kept going. 

_He was keeping Jason safe. He had to keep going._

~~*~~

Jason wasn’t quite sure who he was before his earliest memory _(raging against a steel door, screaming until his voice gave out)_. Hell, he wasn’t quite sure who he was now. 

All he knew was his name _(a small plaque, only reading Jason Todd, outside of the room he had found himself locked in)_. Nothing else. No parents, no family, no friends. Until he found the Outlaws, he had nobody. And Jason just wanted to learn why.

Which led to where he was now. Stuck in a cramped, bare room waiting for the staff in this building to switch out so they can sneak into the records room of Gotham Hospital. Y’know, for shits and giggles. Oh, and there were five people crammed into said spare room, which was just the most comfortable thing ever.

Jason swore lowly as Roy sighed for the umpteenth time next to him. Barely a minute passed before the archer heaved an even more dramatic sigh, clearly unhappy with the lack of reaction from his comrades.

“Roy. If there isn’t something about to explode, I would recommend staying silent… before I make sure you do.” Artemis’ annoyed tone silenced him for the moment, although Jason didn’t dare hope it lasted any longer than a few seconds. Why were they doing this again?

Oh yes… because Jason had An Idea and the rest of the Outlaws were like a dog with a bone. And now none of them could stop until they found the answers.

Outside the flimsy door, footsteps echoed through the halls, and Roy fell completely quiet, focused on the task at hand. In front of Jason, he could see green fire spark, and he knew Kory was prepared to fight, if need be. It was more comforting than he cared to admit.

The noises from outside slowed down, and Kory didn’t hesitate to open the door. She startled a nurse, who took an involuntary step backwards.

Jason almost pitied him. Seeing five fully armed… people… suddenly step out of a clearly deserted room must have been a shock. Still, they didn’t have to worry for long. Kory stepped forward menacingly and forced the poor nurse to flee.

“Alright. We go right here, correct?”

“Yup. Lead the way, Jaybird!” 

Jason didn’t even pause to glare at Roy. He was so close to possibly finding out who he was, to learning exactly what kind of person he was. After all, how much of someone’s personality was tied to the events they remembered?

~~*~~

Tim stared blankly at the screen before him. Colors flashed brightly, but it did little to hold his interest. 

Today was the second year anniversary of the last time he saw Jason… well, saw Jason alive and well. Tim had thought he was doing the right thing by walking away and leaving Jason alone. But maybe he hadn’t. No, he definitely hadn’t. If he had stayed, Jason wouldn’t have been upset. He wouldn’t have felt such a need to prove that he was okay. He wouldn’t have been out with Damian and Duke when the Joker struck in the square.

On some level, Tim knew he was deluding himself. Knew that Jason still would have been out with his brothers, because while Jason pretended to be big and bad, his little brothers could still wrap him around their fingers. But if Tim had stayed with him instead of running _(like a coward)_, he could have been with Jason then. He could have saved him. Somehow. Even if it meant Tim died instead.

“Tim!”

A particularly irate yell startled Tim out of his thoughts (and when did the yelling start? He wasn’t sure), and he cursed when he recognized Duke’s voice. _Out of all of the people who aren’t going to put up with my “shit”, they sent the one that still looks innocent when he calls me out. Great._

“Tim if you don’t open the door in five minutes I’m breaking it down.”

_Less work for me to do then._

“Tim? Tim, c’mon dude. It’s three in the morning and I know you haven’t slept. Get up and open the damn door.”

“Tim, I’m coming in and you better be decent.”

Dimly, Tim registered the sound of a key turning in the lock, then Duke coming down the hallway. He still didn’t move from his spot in front of the computer. 

“Tim, are… okay. You need to get out of this apartment.”

Tim finally tore his eyes away from blurry mess that the screen had turned into sometime during the night.

“I don’t think I’m the one that needs to get out of this apartment right now, _Duke._ Besides, as you so accurately put it, it’s three in the morning. Just where exactly would I be going?”

Duke mock-flinched, long since accustomed to Tim’s foul moods. “Wow. Well, the sky’s pretty clear at ‘three in the morning’. Go for a fly.”

Almost immediately, Tim became aware of the many knots and cramps that made up his wings right now. As much as he hated to admit it, Duke did have a point. 

Still. He didn’t want to leave now. He wanted to sit and ignore the outside world for a few more days.

“Tim. Dude. Get. Up.”

Maybe he’d settle for ignoring Duke.

His only warning was an exasperated sigh before a firm hand grasped his collar, hauling him out of his seat. Tim didn’t bother to fight, hanging limply instead.

Duke pulled him up to eye level, glaring directly at Tim. “Listen here. I miss Jason too, okay? But this?” He gestured around to Tim’s apartment at large. “This isn’t healthy.”

“Going to pull out the excuse that ‘this isn’t what he would have wanted’?” Tim rasped weakly. Duke shook his head wearily before setting Tim down on the ground.

“No. It doesn’t seem to have much of an effect on you. Here’s the truth… as I see it, at least.” He sighed deeply, and Tim almost spoke up. Almost told Duke the same hollow lies that Dick and Bruce took at face value. But he didn’t. Not in the least because Duke wouldn’t buy it. 

“Tim. You’re still stuck on Jay’s… on his death. And it’s hard. I know. But you need to move on now. He’s not coming back, Tim. He’s _dead_. And you can’t keep living like Jason was your life, and now you don’t have one. Because you do. You have a family that misses you, dammit! They’ve noticed you pulling away. Why do you think I’m here?” His voice dropped lower, and he reached a hand out to rest on Tim’s shoulder. 

“I’m not saying you should forget Jason. That’s the last thing I want. What I’m trying to say is that… maybe you should start living for the people that are still here. Go talk to Dick. Help Bruce with work. Slip Damian a few of those picture references he likes to paint. Hang out with Steph. Call Cass. They’re all worried about you, Tim. They’ve already lost Jason. Don’t let them lose you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahah folks there we go. First Jaytim work (that's posted, at least).
> 
> I have no idea how many chapters this is going to end up being. I'll probably finish it after Jaytim Month, sooo...
> 
> I'm probably going to reread this later and cringeTM but hey at least it's out there! (also I just had to be the edgy bastard who used a Bastille song for the title don't judge)


End file.
